


just the two of us

by qtyeonj



Series: yohan and seungwoo against the world [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Decided not to, Established Relationship, Fluff, How To Tag On This Website, M/M, Whipped Han Seungwoo, bc idk, i almost made this 10k, i think all my fics are self-indulgent, lapslock pls forgive, really self-indulgent, they’re just regular college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtyeonj/pseuds/qtyeonj
Summary: with seungwoo by his side, yohan couldn’t be any happier.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Series: yohan and seungwoo against the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it’s me! again! here’s a fic of me being completely soft for seunghan (even tho ngl is this really my best writing??). i’ve had this in the drafts since december and finally finished it just this week (why am i like this). ok so for info, dohyon is in his last year in hs, 02z are college freshmen, 99z are sophmores, 96z are juniors, and swoo is a senior!!  
> dohyon is mentioned like twice i’m so sorry

“hyung.”

“yes yohan?”

“do you want to adopt a dog?”

“i’d love to but it’s currently three in the morning and you have a lecture at eight so shouldn’t you be sleeping?” searching for yohan’s eyes in the dark, seungwoo is met with a pouty yohan staring up at him. yohan’s hands were rested on seungwoo’s chest as he propped himself up to look at the older’s face better. 

the soft glow of the moonlight streaming into their bedroom casted an ethereal glow onto seungwoo’s face. his eyes — although tired — looked at yohan with so much love.

moving slightly, seungwoo tightened his grip on yohan’s waist. “but hyung! this is important! you want a dog, i want a dog, let’s get a dog!”

“we’ll get one, okay? but ask me again when i’m not half asleep.” smiling at him, seungwoo playfully pecked yohan’s cheek. dropping his head on the older’s chest, yohan wrapped his arms around seungwoo’s waist, nodding slightly.

yohan could feel his eyelids begin to close. peeking up from beneath his eyelashes, he flashed seungwoo a tired smile and fell asleep. and even at three in the morning, seungwoo felt his heart flutter.

—

yohan stood from his chair, stretching his back as he let out a tired groan. his lecture went on for ages, and yohan could feel the lack of sleep from the night before slowly creep up to him. sighing, he picked up his books from his desk, promptly shoving them in his bag.

“yo, you okay?” looking to his right, hangyul looked at his friend with concern. “yeah, just kinda tired.”

“jesus christ, what did you and seungwoo-hyung do for you to be  _ this  _ tired?” this earned him a kick from yohan, who glared at him. suddenly, his phone vibrated from his pocket. seeing who the message was from, he hastily typed a reply.

**_snoopy !_ **

_ yohanieee _

_ i’m outside your classroom _

_ let’s have lunch together!! _

**_big baby_ **

_ i’ll be out in a min hyung :)) _

hurriedly exiting the lecture hall, yohan bid hangyul a farewell, who playfully rolled his eyes at yohan.

outside, seungwoo stood with his back against the wall opposite of the hall, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. upon hearing yohan’s footsteps, he put his phone away and grinned at the younger. “how’s class, you big baby?” opening his arms wide, yohan instantly jumped into them, comfortably wrapping his arms around seungwoo’s waist.

“boring. i don’t even remember half the things my professor said because i was so tired,” he mumbled, and gave seungwoo a peck on his cheek.

“maybe if you slept earlier last night instead of constantly asking me random questions, you wouldn’t be this tired,” laughing at the younger’s glaring face (to seungwoo, yohan just looked like a kicked puppy), he poked yohan’s cheek.

realising that they were hugging in the middle of the hallway, yohan reluctantly let go of seungwoo, and instead intertwined their fingers as he pulled him towards the school cafeteria.

“let’s go eat lunch, i’m really hungry!”

—

the cafeteria was bustling. the chattering of the students grew louder as the pair got closer. it was often busy, but today, it seemed to be busier than normal. there were countless new freshmen wandering through the cafeteria, either lost, hungry, or simply passing time.

“do you think our usual table is taken? there’s so many freshmen around the place, i don’t even know where we are!”

looking at his boyfriend with amused eyes, yohan giggled at seungwoo’s mindless rambling whilst pulling him towards their table. it was always like this with him, how seungwoo is so comfortable with yohan that he becomes so unbelievably talkative — yohan felt his heart swell at the thought.

“babe, our table’s over there, and i think wooseok-hyung is there already.” looking towards the direction yohan was pointing at, seungwoo let himself be dragged to their table.

“good thing i got here early, i had to race a couple of freshmen girls for this table.”

“hyung, i bet they wanted your number,” at this, yohan got a glare from wooseok, who not-so-discreetly flipped him off. “as if you and seungwoo haven’t attracted your fair share of fangirls  _ and  _ fanboys. i’ve literally overheard a group of girls bet on who could get seungwoo’s number first!”

“i’ve literally been holding his hand the whole time? did no one even notice that?”

“ohh, kim yohan! are you jealous?” wooseok teasingly wiggled his eyebrows at the younger. patting his boyfriend’s arm, he replied, “nah, i’m not jealous. just worried that my boyfriend’s gonna be buried in a crowd of unwanted fans. besides, he’s too scared to cheat on me, he knows that i’ll kick his ass”

“hey! i wouldn’t even cheat on you in the first place!” seungwoo looked at yohan with betrayal in his eyes, whereas yohan, was simply trying not to laugh. 

smiling at his boyfriend, yohan picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and fed it to seungwoo. grinning, seungwoo gave him a chaste kiss in thanks. “you guys are disgusting, get a room please!” dropping their stuff down, seungyoun and hangyul moved to sit with the three.

“no.”

“i—“ seungyoun looked at yohan in disbelief, whilst hangyul gagged in the background. bursting into laughter, seungwoo laughed at his friends’ astonished and disgusted faces. “hyungs, please don’t make out in front of us. also, why did none of you help us? we were lost and panicking for 15 minutes!” dongpyo stood in front of the once chattering group, hands on his hips. behind him, hyeongjun and minhee shook their heads, whilst eunsang and junho just looked tired.

the older ones exchanged a look between each other. “...you didn’t tell us?”

“yes we did! we’ve been trying to call you guys for ages!”

“i told you we were here though? and it seems that you guys got here anyways pyo,” wooseok was mostly amused. realising that they weren’t going to get anywhere if they continued arguing, the five boys just moved to sit next to their hyungs. feeling bad for not helping them, seungwoo pulled dongpyo into a hug, who screeched in surprise.

from the side, yohan looked at seungwoo fondly. “hyung… you really love him, don’t you?” hyeongjun whispered to yohan, his doe eyes filled with curiosity. “i do. i really do.”

—

yohan woke with a start. blinking, his eyes focused on the face in front of him. “hyung? did i fall asleep?”

chuckling, seungwoo replied, “you slept like a log. but get up, because we’re here.” confused, yohan slowly sat up. “...where?”

“i thought you wanted a dog?” slowly, yohan’s eyes grew wider. “no way. i didn’t think you even remembered what i said last night!” grabbing yohan’s free hand as the younger dusted off his jeans, he smiled. “well i did. and that’s why we’re here yohan. let’s adopt a dog.”

the grin that yohan gave him in reply was enough to put seungwoo’s heart in shambles.

excitedly, yohan jumped out of the car, only to reconnect his hand with seungwoo’s and dragged him towards the adoption centre. “yohan, slow down! you’ll break my arm at this point!” seungwoo laughed, and jogged to keep up with yohan’s quick strides. “for someone so tall, you’re so slow!”

(in all the years that seungwoo’s known yohan, the feeling of happiness he gets from seeing the younger so excited never changed. it was always like this with them two; where one of them is happy whenever the other is happy, and it’s the same if the other’s sad.

seungwoo distinctly remembers the first time he realised he’s falling for yohan. he was in 12th grade, whilst yohan was in 10th grade. during that year, yohan was going through a really difficult time, and seungwoo’s heart ached to see his best friend hurt. he didn’t really know when the feeling of always wanting to be with yohan occurred, more so the feeling of always wanting to protect him. perhaps it began when they first met — when seungwoo was 10. but seungwoo knows that he wasn’t leaving the boy anytime soon.

and years later, here they are).

“yohan look! that puppy looks just like you. it’s been following you the whole time since we got here too.” carefully, yohan scooped up the small white puppy into his arms. He cooed at the small dog snuggling into him, and shot seungwoo a grin.

“does it have a name?” seungwoo asked one of the volunteers managing the centre. “yes! we named her cherry.”

“hey cherry, do you want to come home with us?” yohan’s hands were gently stroking the dog’s soft fur as it looked up at him in curiosity. at this point, seungwoo doesn’t know how many times his heart leaped out of his chest because of yohan.

“let’s take her home.”

—

it was always the same cycle with them. after a long day, the two would cuddle in bed, and tell the other what went on in their day. it was comforting this way, and it was something yohan always looked forward to.

“i missed you.” bringing a hand up to stroke the younger’s cheeks, seungwoo leaned his forehead against yohan’s. “babe you’re such a sap. besides the few classes we had today, we were practically together for the entire day.”

“but that doesn’t mean i didn’t miss you while i was in classes still!” whining, seungwoo buried his face into yohan’s neck. “y’know hyung, i think i’m dating a 5 year old instead of an adult.”

“yohan! you’re so mean!”

there was a sudden dip in their bed, and a small white body made its way in between the pair, wagging its tail behind it. “don’t you agree with me cherry? i think my boyfriend is so mean,” releasing his grip on yohan’s waist, he moved his hand to stroke the dog’s fur.

“aw you love me.”

“are you sure about that?” gasping incredulously, yohan brought his hand up against his mouth, eyes widening almost comically. “maybe i should take away your boyfriend rights.”

“that doesn’t mean i still don’t have my best friend rights. and as your best friend, i agree with boyfriend me.” it was yohan’s turn to whine, slapping seungwoo’s arm lightly. this got seungwoo to clutch at his ‘bruised’ arm, crying out on how his dear boyfriend hit him.

“oh my god hyung, you’re so dramatic.”

“love you too baby.”

—

**_yohan_ **

_ LEE HANGYUL _

_ IM GOING TO SIDJSKFKWKSK K WORD YOU _

**_hangyul_ **

_ LMFAOOOOO IF U CAN FIND ME _

**_seungyoun_ **

_ hangyul what the hell did u do _

**_hangyul_ **

_ i put his photo on our school bulletin board and wrote “boyfriend for rent” on it _

_ so now people’s been chasing after him all morning asking him to go on dates with them _

**_seungwoo_ **

_ OH IS THAT WHY YOHAN WAS YELLING “IM DATING HAN SEUNGWOO” INTHE HALLWAYS _

**_wooseok_ **

_ YOO I CANTTWHDH BEETAHEEEE _

_ THIS IS SO FUNNYKEODKF YOHANS SO PISSED HANGYUL UR SO DEAD _

**_dongpyo_ **

_ remind me why we became friends again _

**_minhee_ **

_ don’t ask me pyo bc idk 😭😭😭 _

**_dohyon_ **

_ what goes on with all of you???? _

“HYUNG! SAVE ME!” dashing behind his boyfriend’s startled figure, yohan shoved his face onto seungwoo’s back. “yohan? are they still chasing you around?”

“i swear to god i will  _ end  _ hangyul! i have a horde of freshmen running after me! not even my taekwondo training prepared me for this!” annoyed, resolved to make himself smaller — which ultimately backfired, because realistically speaking, he’s  _ too tall  _ to do that.

chuckling, seungwoo turned around, wrapping his arms around the younger’s figure and pressing a kiss on top of his head. “maybe they’ll back off once they know you have a boyfriend.” finally lifting his head up, yohan’s once annoyed expression was replaced with one filled with mischief.

“so in other words, you’re telling me to make out with you in the middle of this hallway.”

“what? no! i never said anything like that!”

“yohan-ssi!” 

the groan that yohan let out was enough for seungwoo to understand  _ who  _ just yelled out his name. “is it too late for us to start making out or..?” yohan’s voice was muffled against his chest, but it was audible enough that seungwoo’s face became flustered. “babe, it’s too late. she’s here.”

untangling himself from his boyfriend’s arms, yohan looked at the girl with a pointed look. she was a freshman, yet she acted as if she already owned the whole school.

“are you going out with me or not? you know i’m better than those other people asking you out.” smirking, she stepped forward, eyebrows raising as she gave yohan a smile. “well, if you haven’t noticed, you were interrupting something important,” gods, yohan was  _ beyond  _ annoyed.

directing her attention to the man behind yohan, she rolled her eyes. “could you leave? i’m trying to have a conversation here. unless you want my number too? you are pretty cute.”

“i don’t know who the  _ fuck  _ you are, but you do  _ not  _ talk to my boyfriend like that! and i’m not interested into your offer, or you,” yohan snapped. bringing his hand to yohan’s shoulder, seungwoo gave it a reassuring squeeze before glaring at the girl.

“i suggest you leave us alone, if you haven’t gotten the memo already.” shocked, the girl’s eyes blazed with anger as she strutted off away from the pair.

once yohan seemed calmed down, seungwoo slowly tugged him into his arms again. “are you okay love?” feeling his anger disappear at the older’s voice, yohan sighed at the warmth he felt from it.

“i’m feeling better now. because you’re here.”

—

**_snoopy !_ **

_ bby _

_ do we have food at home?? do you want me to buy some before i come home? _

**_big baby_ **

_ yes pls 🥺 _

_ i have assignments to finish and i don’t really feel like cooking today :// _

_ take care ! _

_ i love u ❤️ _

**_snoopy !_ **

_ don’t stress urself out pls!!! take breaks if u need to!! _

_ i’m omw home, class just finished :D _

_ love u too <33333 _

seungwoo fumbled with his keys for a moment, both hands carrying bags of food. finally entering his house, he took his shoes off before setting off to find yohan.

“babe? i’m home!” he found yohan sitting in their dining room, practically buried under papers and textbooks. looking up from his work, yohan’s eyes brightened at the sight of his boyfriend. “hyung! you’re home!” pouting, he made grabby hands at seungwoo.

placing the food down on their table, seungwoo bent down, cupping yohan’s face and kissing him softly. breaking away, he laughed at the slight whine the younger let out as he tried to chase his lips.

“yohan, i need to change.” giving seungwoo his best puppy eyes, yohan wrapped his arms around seungwoo’s waist. “no. i want kisses.”

“i’ll give you your kisses later okay? i just need to change.” reluctantly, yohan let go of seungwoo. he gave him one last smile before resigning to their room. opening a random drawer, seungwoo picked the first shirt he saw and put it on (he swore it was yohan’s, but they shared clothes so often that he himself couldn’t be sure).

returning to their dining room, he saw that yohan’s cleared their table of his textbooks and papers, with plates and their food replacing it. “thanks for buying dinner by the way!” yohan gave seungwoo a grin as he placed glasses on their table.

they spent the majority of their dinner talking about their day, and it never failed to warm their hearts. “oh yeah, mom called. they want us to go over there sometime. i was thinking we could visit them next week? since we don’t have classes then.”

seungwoo pondered over yohan’s suggestion before replying, “next week would be great! i haven’t seen your family in a while, it’ll be nice to see them again.” there it was again — that blinding smile. seungwoo felt his heart lurch. “i love you,” he reached across their table and took yohan’s hand into his.

the amount of love and sincerity that laced seungwoo’s voice made yohan melt. running his thumb across seungwoo’s knuckles, he replied, “i love you too.”

something tugged at the back of seungwoo’s mind. did he always feel this way? so  _ in _ love, and so  _ full _ of love, that in a way it was suffocating (yet in a good way, as seungwoo protests. nothing was ever bad with yohan). right now, at this moment, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, and was coherent enough that he could make out one thing; he wanted to marry yohan one day.

—

the pair resigned to their couch, the soft murmur of the tv surrounded them, a forgotten movie playing in the background (neither of the pair knew what was going on, for their minds were full of each other and the mindless whispers of their hearts). “hey.” yohan brought his hand up to caress his lover’s cheek, his thumb tracing the outline of seungwoo’s face.

“hey.” seungwoo nuzzled his face into yohan’s hand. turning his head, he placed a soft kiss against yohan’s palm. “i still want my kisses you know,” yohan cheekily grinned, before quickly pecking seungwoo’s lips. this elicited a laugh from seungwoo, who brushed their noses together. leaning in, he captured yohan’s lips into a slow kiss, conveying all of his emotions into it.

fingers lightly dancing around each other’s skin, their lips moving in sync — seungwoo couldn’t get enough. his mind was filled with yohan, and  _ only  _ yohan. the yohan that kissed him breathless, the one who loved him endlessly, his best friend, his lover. and once again, seungwoo was reminded of his earlier thoughts.

and  _ god  _ was it intoxicating. and as cliche as it may sound, neither of them knew how much time passed, every inch of their being only wanting the other. yohan broke apart first (sadly, he’d say. he could lose all air in his lungs if it meant that he got to kiss seungwoo for as long as he wanted), lips swollen and panting. he had his arms wrapped around the older’s neck, fingers threaded into his hair.

sometime within their kiss, yohan  _ somehow  _ made his way onto seungwoo’s lap. bruised lips and slightly hooded eyes, yohan thinks seungwoo looks breathtaking (and of course, only  _ he  _ was allowed to see seungwoo in this state).

“you’re clingier than normal today, baby.” seungwoo pulled yohan closer to him — if that was even possible, yohan’s body was flushed against seungwoo’s. seeing the younger’s small smile, seungwoo began planting small kisses onto his lips, then trailing down to the side of his neck. “says the one whose face is literally glued on me,” yohan replied.

seungwoo’s chest feels so tight, so,  _ so  _ tight. his earlier thoughts were begging to be known, and seungwoo feels the words at the bottom of his throat. leaning his forehead against his lover, yohan gave him another peck before speaking.

“what’s on your mind love?” and before seungwoo could swallow the choking words down, he blurted it out.

“i want to marry you one day.” for a moment, he feared what yohan would say. would he feel awkward because he doesn’t feel the same, or because he thinks it’s too soon? but seeing yohan’s face, those big doe eyes who looked at him with nothing else but love, those dreadful thoughts went away. 

eyes growing wide, yohan’s lips tugged into a small smile, intertwining their fingers together. bodies flushed against each other, and hearts hammering against their chest, yohan couldn’t ask for anything more.

“then you know my answer already baby. when you’re ready to ask me again, you know where to find me.” he smiled sweetly at seungwoo, yet he made no attempts to hide his reddening face. teasingly, seungwoo replied, “where will i find you then?” deciding to entertain the older’s teasing remarks, yohan dramatically pointed his free hand to seungwoo’s chest.

“right there. in your heart.”

“where you’ve always been, and where you’ll always be.”

yeah, both of them couldn’t ask for anything more.

—

**BONUS**

**_eunsang_ **

_ can someone come collect seungwoo hyung please _

**_junho_ **

_ he’s been making heart eyes at yohan hyung the whole time _

**_wooseok_ **

_ jesus christ _

_ did something hit him in the head? _

**_seungyoun_ **

_ he literally looks even MORE whipped than he already was _

**_hangyul_ **

_ omgomg [REDACTED] is madly in love with [REDACTED] yet somehow [REDACTED] is even more in love _

**_hyeongjun_ **

_ what does [REDACTED] even mean _

**_dongpyo_ **

_ don’t mind hangyul hyung, he’s losing braincells again _

**_seungwoo_ **

_ IM GONNA MARRY HIM _

**_seungyoun_ **

_ EXCUSE ME WHAT?????????28:$2)3?2???? _

**_wooseok_ **

_ HAN SEUNGWOO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????????? _

**_seungwoo_ **

_ ONE DAY! _

_ oops i pressed send too early _

**_minhee_ **

_ HYUNG THAT ISNT GONNA CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU SAID U WANTED TO MARRY YOHAN HYUNG? _

**_eunsang_ **

_ yohan hyung is really red now,, _

**_seungwoo_ **

_ o yea he knows lol i just wanted to yell this at the world _

**_hangyul_ **

_ HE FUCKING WHAT NOW _

**_yohan_ **

_ NO like he meant that he Wants to Marry Me but we Aren’t Getting Married Yet _

**_junho_ **

_..what is even going on _

**_seungwoo_ **

_ we haven’t even graduated college yet and i still need to propose properly !! 🥺 _

**_yohan_ **

_ 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 _

_ what if i beat you at it and propose HUH what r u gonna do about that _

**_seungwoo_ **

_ WIDKWKD BUT TECHNICALLY I SAID IT FIRST _

**_dongpyo_ **

_ HYUNGS PLEASE DONT GO SAPPY IN HERE _

**_hyeongjun_ **

_ now both of them are making heart eyes 😐 _

**_dohyon_ **

_ i just.. wanted yohan hyung to help me with my math homework oh my god _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading (u really survived this huh)!! kudos and comments are always appreciated :))  
> edit note: i decided to change the 'mum' to 'mom' mainly bc it might sound weird to others?? lol
> 
> find me on twt, let’s be friends!  
> twitter: @/goldenhallows


End file.
